List of Belongings
This article lists all of the items worn by the characters and their other belongings in Happy Tree Friends. This article does not cover most items within characters' houses, or the Houses themselves, view the Locations article for details. Main Characters Cuddles *'Pink Bunny Slippers:' He is seen always wearing these, however, these have been knocked off, in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, The Mole accidentally sends him a log-cutting machine, which knocks his slippers off before he gets sent in. *'Sherriff Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen; it consists of a cowboy hat, a sherriff star and a brown belt; it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Astronaut Costume: He is seen wearing this in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2; it consists of a space suit and a space helmet. *'Pirate Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in In a Jam, consisting of a pirate hat and eyepatch, when he replaces Russell in the band. *'Scarf: 'He is seen wearing the scarf in From Hero to Eternity. *'Glasses: 'He is seen wearing this in Snow Place to Go. *'Football T-Shirt: 'he is seen wearing this in A Change of Heart while playing football with Lumpy and Flaky *'Football: 'He is seen playing with it in A Change of Heart. Giggles *'Pink Head Bow: Her early version was depicted wearing this in Banjo Frenzy, which was worn on her forehead. *'Red Head Bow:' She is always seen wearing this, she wears this on her forehead. *'Princess Leia Costume: '''She is seen wearing this in Wrath of Con, it consists of a white dress, a purple wig a metal belt and a toy lightsaber. *'Angel Costume:' She is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it consists of fake feather wings, a toy aureola and a white dress, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran her and many others down in a truck *'Cupid Costume:' She is seen wearing this in Giggles Valentine's Smoochie, it consists of fake feather wings, a toy aureola, an arrow and a bow. *'Girl Scout Uniform: She is seen wearing this in You're Bakin' Me Crazy, when selling cookies to Lumpy Toothy *'''Splendid Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Cowboy Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, it consists of a blue cowboy hat, a blue sleeveless vest, a red bandana and a brown belt. *'Apron:' Toothy was wearing a apron while fixing toys in Were' Scrooged. Lumpy *'Banjo:' His early version (as a dinosaur) is depicted with a banjo in Banjo Frenzy, which he is all too happy to use as a weapon. *'Light Blue T-Shirt:' He always wears this, it was seen in properly in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *'Ski Patrol Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Ski Patrol, it consists of a Ski Patrol jacket, two red gloves, and a red backpack. *'''Ski Set: He is seen wearing this in Ski Patrol, consisting of two ski poles, a pair of pinkish skis, a pair of red ski boots, and red goggles. *'Surgeon's Attire:' He is seen wearing this in a few episodes, such as A Change of Heart, I Nub You, and Chew Said a Mouthful and it's not the same in all of that episodes. *'Optician's Attire:' He is seen wearing this in A Sight For Sore Eyes. *'Director Outfit: '''He is seen wearing this in Class Act, it consists of brown baggy trousers, a light brown beret, black boots and a orange scarf. *'Grim Reaper Outfit:' He is seen wearing this in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *'Golfer Outfit: He is seen using them in Tongue in Cheek and in Chew Said a Mouthful it consists of a golfer hat, a sleeveless sweater, a white t-shirt, a pair of white socks, and a pair of golf shoes, but in Chew Said a Mouthful it haves no socks and shoes, and a long sleeve shirt. *'Golf Set: '''He is seen playing with this (Golf) in Tongue in Cheek and Chew Said a Mouthful, consisting of a club bag, golf clubs and a golf ball. Petunia *'Pink Flower Accessory: She is always seen wearing this, it is worn in the centre of her forehead. *'Pine Scent Air Freshener:' She is always seen wearing this, this is worn around her neck, possibly due to her OCD to stay sweet-smelling, due to her being a skunk. *'Girl Scout Uniform:' She is seen wearing this in Read 'em and Weep, when selling cookies to Pop. Handy *'Yellow Worker's Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, totally obscuring his ears. *'Viking Custome:' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it consits of a yellow worker's hat with horns, a viking belt and a wooden shield, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck *'Tool Belt:' He is always seen wearing this, the tools on his belt are a claw hammer and a screwdriver. *'Bandages:' He is always seen wearing these, they are bandaged around his stumps where his hands would otherwise be. *'Beige Worker's Boots:' He is never seen wearing boots of any kind, but in House Warming, these boots appear out of nowhere for him to stomp out the fire on Petunia. *'Helicopter: '''He is seen with the helicopter in Who's to Flame? and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *'Plane: He is seen with the plane in Gems the Breaks and A Change of Heart Nutty *'''Large Swirly Lollipop: He is always seen wearing this, this is stuck to the fur on the right side of his face. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Candy Cane:' He is always seen wearing this, this is stuck to the fur on his chest. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Small All-Day Sucker:' He is always seen wearing this, this is stuck to the fur on the left side of his face. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Candy Apple:' He is always seen wearing this, this is stuck to the fur on his forehead. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Atari 2600 Controller:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Gameboy:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Xbox 360 Controller:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Pants: '''Nutty wears pants (and possibly wears them all the time) as shown in the episode Icy You, when he checks his pockets for money. It is the same color as his fur. *'Halloween Outfit: He is shown wearing glasses with a fake plastic nose as a outfit for Halloween in the episode Remains to be Seem. Sniffles *'''Large Glasses: He is always seen wearing these, they seem to be sellotaped between the eye-pieces. *'Pocket Protector with Pens:' He is always seen wearing this, and the pens with it, the pens from left to right are blue, purple/pink, and red. *'Star Trek Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy, it consists on 2 fake pointed ears, a red shirt with the U.S.S Enterprise Insignia and black pants, in Remains to be Seen it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck *'Coffer of Money: In We're Scrooged when Sniffles come to Lumpy's shop to buy a "toy" he wears coffer full of money. Pop *'''Red/Brown Bathrobe: He is always seen wearing this. *'Red/Brown Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, but has occasionally taken it off. *'Smoking Pipe:' He is usually seen smoking or holding this. Cub *'Beanie:' He is usually seen wearing this, it is a yellow and red striped beanie with a propellor on top of it. *'Lumpy Early Version Mask:' He is seen wearing this in Wrath of Con, being big for his body. *'Diaper/Nappy:' He is always seen wearing this, with a blue pin in it, further giving to his baby image. Flaky *'Purple and Pink Scarf:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, this striped purple and pink scarf is worn around her neck, as which is reasonable, and got her stuck on a ski lift. *'Ski Boots:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, these ski boots are dark brown and were shredded by nails in the episode. *'Ski Set:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, consisting of two ski poles, and a pair of pinkish skis, these were never seen again when they were pryed off of her by the ski lift. *'Flower Suitcase:' She is seen with this in Wingin' It, coloured a dark yellow with green flowers all over it. *'Football T-Shirt: '''She is seen wearing this in A Change of Heart while playing football with Cuddles and Lumpy. The Mole *'Dark Sunglasses:' He is always seen wearing these, most likely due to him being blind. *'Purple Turtleneck:' He is always seen wearing this, obsucring his mouth completely. *'Walking Stick:' He is usually seen with this, however, Lumpy did break it in two in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *'Purple Car:' He is seen driving this in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Gems the Breaks and Blind Date, he usually crashes into a lot of scenery, and has managed to destroy the car's roof, and even total it into a brick wall. Disco Bear *'Full Yellow 1970s Dance Outfit:' He is usually seen wearing this, it consists of a leisure jacket, bell-bottom pants, and a orange and white platform shoes. *'Blue Leopard Pyjamas:' He is seen wearing this in Ipso Fatso, it consists of a pyjama shirt and light trousers. *'Workout Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Ipso Fatso, it consists of a sleevless white shirt, red shorts, red shoes, red and white deporitve wristbands and white socks. *'''Leopard Skin Briefs: He is seen wearing this where he'd otherwise be naked, such as in Sea What I Found. *'Brown Ski Outfit:' He is seen with this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, it consists of a ski jackets of the colors: brown, pink, orange, yellow and green, and a brown and green pants. *'Ski Set:' He is seen with this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, consisting of two ski poles, a pair of pinkish skis, pink and orange goggles, and a pair of green ski boots. *'Disco Ball:' He is seen often with this, it usually appears out of nowhere and seems to hang from nothing, usually signalling his arrival onto the scene. *'Yellow Submarine:' He is seen with this in Sea What I Found, it is stolen by Lifty and Shifty . *'Triller's Music Video Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in his Halloween Smoochie, it consists of a red and black leather jacket, red pants and black shoes. *'Caveman Costume: He is seen wearing this in his Halloween Smoochie, it is the same clothing as Cro-Marmot's. *'''Boombox: He is seen with this in Sea What I Found, He was holding this on his shoulder while still not wearing very much. *'Dark Sunglasses/Shades:' He is seen with this in Sea What I Found, he wore this with his Leopard Skin Underwear. *'Platform Sandals:' He is seen wearing these in place of his usual platform shoes in Sea What I Found. *'Flamed Painted Deportive Car:' He is seen whith this parked in Blind Date, on a cliff, the inside seems to be of a stylish 70s design, he used this for a (failed) date with Petunia it is destroyed when The Mole bumps into the car, and pushes it off of the cliff. File:Disco Bear Boombox.jpg File:Disco Bear Submarine.jpg Russell *'Eyepatch:' He is always seen wearing this, it usually switches place on his person (due to the animation). *'Pirate's Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, however, Lumpy took it off him and replaced it with a fishbowl (by accident) for a school play in Something Fishy, it is black and has the jolly roger symbol on the front of it. *'Pirate's Shirt:' He is always seen wearing this, is a striped, red and white shirt, with frayed edges. *'Black Pants:' He is always seen wearing these, they appear to be knotted at the end, due to Russell having amputations below the knee. *'Hook:' He is always seen wearing this, it usually switches place on his person (due to the animation). *'Peglegs:' He is always seen wearing these, and he has a large collection of these in his wardrobe. *'Fishing Rod:' He is seen using this in Whose Line Is It Anyway?, it breaks apart midway through the episode. *'Mummy Costume: ' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it consists of many bandages and his original eyepatch, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. Lifty & Shifty *'Green Fedora:' Shifty is always seen wearing this, it is what separates him from his brother appearance-wise; also, even though he is always seen with it, it has been knocked off of his head. *'Trenchcoat:' They both have worn these on multiple occasions to entice people to buy their merchandise, some examples are the False Alarm episode and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *'Van:' Lifty and Shifty's Van often accompanies their trenchcoats, and usually contains their merchandise or someone else's property, it has even been destroyed on multiple occasions, such as in Junk in the Trunk and the False Alarm episode. *'Santa Hat:' Lifty was wearing this in Easy For You To Sleight when stealing goods during Christmas. Mime *'Mime Shirt:' Mime's navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt, he is always seen wearing this, a common item of clothing for real world mimes to wear. *'Face Paint:' Mime being a mime, it is fair to assume that he owns a brand of face painting equipment. *'Rudolph Outfit:' He is seen wearing this in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, where it consists of a round, red nose, and a collar mad of bells, plus, his rudolph nose made an appearance in Keepin' it Reel, due to an animation error. *'Unicycle: '''In many episodes, such as Concrete Solution and A Hole Lotta Love, he is seen riding on it. *'Juggling Balls: A blue, red and yellow ball that he juggles with. *'''Purple Afro Wig: He is seen wearing this in Easy Comb, Easy Go, attracting Petunia and Giggles to love him. Cro-Marmot *'Caveman's Leopard Skin Loincloth:' He is always seen wearing this, it is essentially his underwear. *'Club:' He is always seen holding this. *'Dinosaur Bib:' He is seen wearing this in Dino-Sore Days, when he is about to eat a dinosaur carcass, he puts this bib on for his meal. *'Ice Cream Truck: '''Since Cro-Marmot sells ice cream, he owns a ice cream truck. He is seem driving it in episodes such as Sweet Ride, Concrete Solution, Wipe Out, and Water Way to Go. Flippy *'Green Beret:' He is always seen wearing this, his beret is part of his militar uniform. *'Camouflaged Militar Uniform:' He is always seen wearing this, on the arms it signifies he is a Sergeant, and, even though he has used camouflage to kill other characters, it never seems to have involved his uniform (an example is Toothy's death in Hide and Seek). *'Dogtags:' He is always seen wearing these, they are worn around his neck. *'Bowie Knife:' He is often seen using this, this is Flippy's iconic killing tool in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. Splendid *'Red Eye Mask:' He is always seen wearing this, this is part of his superhero identity. *'Radiation Suit:' He was seen wearing this in Gems the Breaks to protect himself from the radiation from the Kryptonut, whether or not this belongs to Splendid, or if he had borrowed it remains unclear. *'Glasses:' He is seen wearing these in See What Develops as part of his civilian identity, and, rather humorously, over his mask. He also wore them in It's a Snap while knitting his blanket. *'Reporter's Hat:' He is seen wearing this in See What Develops as part of his civilian identity. Buddhist Monkey *'Buddhist Robes:' He is always seen wearing these, it is a deep orange colour, has only one shoulder, and multiple, same-coloured beads are attached to the robe, which ring round his shoulder and under the other arm. *'Tracksuit:' He is seen wearing this in a flashback during Three Courses of Death, the tracksuit is orange with a black, central, vertical stripe, which resembles the iconic suit in Kill Bill. *'Pink Flower: He is seen with this possession in Enter the Garden. Other Characters Giggles' Mom *'''Red Head Bow: Just like Giggles' Bow, and in the exact same place on her head. *'White Apron:' She has only been seen once, so it's hard to make a conclusion how often she wears this. File:Giggles' Mom Belongings.jpg Prehistoric Sniffles *'Primitive Large Glasses:' Similar to Sniffles' glasses, but is made of wood, twigs to be precise, whether lenses are present is unclear. *'Primitive Spear:' A spear fashioned out of a branch and a flint head. *'Caveman Clothing:' A tattered skin-made clothing, it has one shoulder, and sports a primitive pocket protector. *'Primitive Pocket Protector:' A primitive pocket protector, possibly made of leather, and contains 3 twigs. File:Prehistoric Sniffles Belongings.jpg Fall Out Boy *'Blue and White Jumper:' Worn by the first band member. *'Red Jacket:' Worn by the second band member. *'Violet Hawaiian Shirt:' Worn by the third band member, and what appears to be a vest underneath. *'Red Cap:' Also worn by the third band member, on the front of the cap is a white semi-circle. *'Green Striped Scarf:' Worn by the fourth band member, the stripes are green and pale green. *'Square Glasses:' Also worn by the fourth band member. File:Fall Out Boy Belongings.jpg The Cow *'Cow Bell:' She is always seen wearing this, it is a square, gold-coloured bell, on a leather, wide collar. The Reindeer *'Bell Collar:' The reindeer is most prominantly seen wearing this collar in the Reindeer Kringle, the collar is made of leather and has at least 5 bells attached to it, and the collar is clearly far too large for the reindeer's skinny neck. Splendont *'''Blue Mask: '''So far he wore this (which is part of his superhero idenity), and in future episodes, he will most likely be wearing it. Category:Objects Category:Lists